tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Tutorial/High Power Condenser Plan
High Power Energy Condenser Layout This is a very advanced method. Note that it could be advisable to do this in an isolated spot, or one that is protected. Location and Setup How to start Start out by laying down a large square or rectangle, about two or three blocks high. Then on the side you wish to enter/exit from, put a small ledge inwards (about four by four blacks). This is your "outer limit" and "access platform". If you have Reinforced Stone, use it for this. Now we will start building our Ring. The Base Ring. You build your Ring backwards, by placing the chest you access at the end of the ring first. Place this chest right next to your "access platform", except a little way in, one from the furthest in block. Take your Redstone Pipe and build a ring out of it, every so often putting an Energy Condensor. Between each condensor, place your Item Pump, making sure your Item Pump is at least two away from the condensor (for the PowerFlower). Also, make sure to keep it two blocks away from your outer limit at all times (Now do you see why it had to be so big?) Ensure you leave a large space in the middle. It'll help later. ''Double Check your spacing, nothing is worse than finding out you're one block off and having to rearrange your entire setup''. Build it one or two blocks off the ground.' Powering the Item Pumps; At each of the Item Pumps, place one Batterybox (RedPower); this will be our power store for night. Next, build a platform under it (shift click on to the underside of the Batterybox). Place about half a dozen solar panels on it. You may connect them with Blue Alloy wire, however this isn't needed. Just place them edge to edge. Repeat this on each Item Pump. We now have Power. ''Tips: If you left a large space, Fill it with solar panels, then link all of them to the BatBoxes with wire. ''If you built it underground, you can use Thermopiles. 'Leave a Space around all of your Condensors (For the PowerFlower). Prepping the PowerFlowers Use the Relays and the Collectors to build some PowerFlowers around each Condensor. DO NOT link anything to the pipes. The items will be pumped into the collectors. However, you can put them on the side where they are drawn from (the redpower items take priority over EE). You should end up with a flat PowerFlower; so one side you can see all the Relays and the chest. The other should be a cone with the pipe coming out. ''Tips: ''Remember the PowerFlowers need light.'Don't put them over solar panels. These need light as well.''If you left space under them you can put four Relays rather than just three. Timers Using the Timers, we can make the Item Pumps pull our EMC-dense items around the ring without our interaction. Set the timers as you see fit. Each individual set up will have its own time requirements according to pipe length, Energy Collectors used, where the Filter is, and how many Condensors are infront and behind. What goes where In your first Energy Condensor (the one with nothing going in to it), place your Coal (or Charcoal if you are using six condensors). Then in the next condensor, place some Alchemical Coal (or Coal). Next condesnor, place some Mobius Fuel (or the Alchemical Coal). The Aeternalis Fuel (or Mobius Fuel) goes in our fourth condensor. In the fifth condensor, our Dark Matter, the final product, will generate here. However, if we are using six condensors, this is Aeternalis Fuel, with the Dark Matter in the next chest. If you are using seven condensors, the Aeternalis Fuel is pumped in to the Sixth chest which makes Diamond blocks, where these are Pumped into the Dark Matter chest. Roof Now we roof it all over and seal off the Observation/Access chamber. I use Reinforced glass so i can see whats happening. Leave only one hole: the way to access the dark matter. How it works Now for those who are curious as to how this works, here's how. I'll be referencing the seven condensor setup. In our first Power Flower, charcoal is made. This charcoal is just pure sunlight EMC, not burned. It is such a low EMC object, that its made very fast, and is therefore abundant. As its pumped through to make Coal (which is more valuable EMC wise), taking four charcoal to make one coal. However we also have sunlight EMC being pumped in so we have yet more EMC being added. This allows us to have more EMC being pumped out, rather than is being pumped in. This continues around the entire ring until we get to the Dark Matter and Diamond Blocks. The EMC is now quite abundant so we are making Dark Matter at the same speed as one Power Flower + The EMC of a Diamond block every time it is made, with the Aeternalis fuel when its pumped in, and Mobius fuel as its made, with the Alchemical coal, Coal, and Charcoal. Now your about to ask why not just thave them all make Dark Matter? Because then we simply have several Power Flowers all pumping Dark Matter around, making the entire set up pointless. Materials Needed *RedPower Tubes *RedPower Solar Panels *Battery Boxes (RedPower) *Filters/Transposers *Five Energy Condensers *Anti Matter Relays *Energy Collectors *1 Dark Matter *1 Aeternalis Fuel *Mobius Fuel *Alchemical Coal *Coal *1 Charcoal or Redstone Dust *1 Diamond Block *A timer for each Filter/Transposers It is recommended to protect the area you do this in so it does not get destroyed. Reinforced stone and reinforced glass are the best. ---- ---- Category:Tutorials Category:Articles in need of cleanup Category:Equivalent Exchange